Nava
by talleigh
Summary: Tony and Ziva. Extended from episode Under Covers. In the process of re-writing! If you like what is there, you should like the re-write.
1. Chapter 1

**This is what I guess would have happened if Ziva and Tony had to stay undercover. I might end up making this into a series. Haven't decide yet. This is my first NCIS fan fic, so some of the characters may not be "In Character" bear with me. Thanks!**

**Talleigh!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Why did you tell Siazon that Sophie was pregnant? We'll be undercover for the next few months! They're going to notice that there's no baby!"

"What did you expect me to do, Tony. That is what I had to do to live."

"We could fake a miscarriage."

"We would have to go to the hospital for that. The only option is for me to get pregnant."

"No. Absolutely not, Zee-vah. No possible way! And even if you did, they would notice that the due dates were off. They can't be that stupid."

"Tony, we have to. They will kill us if we do not. There is no other option."

"Fine. But when we are out, that brat is yours, not mine."

"Tony, this is a child we are talking about. You can not just abandon it because we did it to keep our cover."


	2. Chapter 2

**The pronunciation of their undercover-undercover last name is RUN-dell. Dell like the computer. NOT RUN-dull because it is not DULL! The doctors last name is pronounced NEW-Quest. Read and REVIEW!**

**Talleigh!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**CHAPTER TWO**

"It's negative, Tony. Let's try another one. Maybe it was wrong." Ziva said as she tried to hide her tears. She didn't exactly _want_ to have a child, but she _wanted _to live.

"Ziva, we tried five already, your not pregnant." Tony said, being the voice of reason.

"Tony, I don't want to die. I want to live. I want to see everyone again. I just don't want to die." Ziva cried, not being able to hold her tears back any longer.

"Ziva, you aren't going to die. We will live. Maybe you are pregnant. We will go to the doctor. We will try again. Okay? It's going to be all right." He said, giving her a hug.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Addison and Luke Rundell." The nurse called.

"That's us. Let's go."

"Mrs. Rundell, nice to meet you, my name is Doctor Jason Nyquist. What can we do for you today?"

"We want to know if I am pregnant. I took a test at home, but it said negative. I have had morning sickness and have missed period." Ziva replied.

"Okay, we can do a blood test or a sonogram, or both."

"Umm…the just the sonogram for now, please."

"Okay, pull your shirt up a bit and we can see if you are pregnant."

Dr. Nyquist began to do the sonogram. "Aha…You are pregnant. About two weeks, I'd guess that's why the pregnancy test came up negative."

"Thank you." Ziva quietly responded.

**CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc**

"Ziva, it's okay. Sweetie, you'll be fine." Tony said as he held a crying Ziva.

"I can't do this. What happens when we aren't undercover anymore. What happens to the baby?"

"We'll figure it out, Ziva. It will be okay."

"Tony, it can't be okay. We are using this child."

"Ziva, I promise I will always be there for our baby. I promise. I already love it. I love you."

"Tony. Are you sure? That is a big commitment. Wait. Did you say you love me?"

"Yes. Ziva, I do. I love you. Maybe more as a sister, but I love you."

"I love you too, Tony."

**QqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQqQ**

"Tony, get up. Tony! Get up!"

"I'm up, I'm up." Grumbled Tony.

"Someone is outside. I think it might be Siazon."

"Ziva, are you okay?"

"No. I am not. I am scared. I want to be at home. In D.C. Not here." She cried.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still need the name. Also, need a name for Sophie/Jean/Addison/Luke's baby. **

**REVIEW!**

**Talleigh!**

"Ziva, you okay? Honey, come here."

"Tony, I am just a pregnant woman. I have morning sickness. I am fine."

"I don't care. We need to get ready to go. I have to go to the store we are buying. You have a sonogram. Come here."

"Fine. I am here. Now what."

"Siazon wants to see the sonogram. He wants to come with us. We have to let him, or he will hurt us."

"No! Tony, I do not want him near me or the baby. Can you just give him a copy of the picture. Please?"

"He said he has to be there, sweetie. He will hurt you and me and the baby if he doesn't come."

"Okay. I guess. He does not touch me. He does not get near me."

**UuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUu**

"Addison and Luke Rundell. Dr. Nyquist will see you now."

"Dr. Nyquist, this is my brother, Aaron. He is in town so we asked him to come see Addison's

Sonogram."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Rundell. Addison, will you pull up your shirt, please. Do you want to find out the sex of the baby."

"Yes, please. I think it will make planning easier."

"Okay, let's see. You are going to have a beautiful little girl."

"Addie, we're having a girl!" Tony said, obviously excited. "Oh my God. We're having a girl." Tony and Ziva had grown close because of their child, yet they still slept in different rooms and hardly ever hugged. They were like a close brother and sister, nothing more, nothing less. Siazon could tell. Ziva noticed the look on Siazon's face that said "They aren't in love" and reached up towards Tony pulling him into a kiss.

**KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKk**

"Tony, we have to name this child, and I am five months pregnant, so we only have four months."

"Okay, what do you want to name it?"

"We have to have a name for when we go back to our normal lives, and one for Sophia and Jean-Paul."

"Okay, what do you want for her real name. The one she will use when we go back to D.C.?"

" I was thinking maybe Nava or Hanah, they are both Israeli. And maybe Tali, after my sister."

"I like those, but what will Sophie and Jean-Paul name their child? "

"Maybe Rose or Emily or Victoria. Names that I do not like at all."

"How about this. You name her her _real_ name, and I chose what Sophie would name her."

"Okay. Tony?"

"Yeah."

"Will you go get me some chocolate ice cream. Please."

"Why. I got some last week."

"It's gone. What," She said, reacting to the look on his face. "I am a pregnant woman, Tony. It is your child and she wants chocolate ice cream."

**IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI**

"TONY!" Ziva screamed.

"Ziva, it's two in the morning, can it wait?"

"TONY! HELP!"

"ZIVA, what's wrong?" Tony yelled as he ran from his room to hers, which was downstairs from his.

"HELP!"

"Ziva, I'm here, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, it hurts." She cried, clutching her stomach.

"What? What hurts?"

"There's something wrong with the baby. Oh my God. Tony, I can't be going into labor, it's too early. What's wrong?"

"We have to go to the hospital." Tony said as he began to pick Ziva and a blanket up. "You and the baby will be fine."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cliffhanger….Don't worry, nothing is going to happen to Ziva or the baby. Or Tony. Yet, that is…….**

**REVIEW!Talleigh!**


	4. Chapter 4

"What's wrong?" A nurse in the ER asked Tony, who was carrying Ziva.

"I don't know, she started screaming that something was wrong with the baby."

"Is this her first child?"

"Yes."

"No, Tony, it's not."

"What."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ma'am, did you have any complications with your first child?"

"She was stillborn." Ziva cried.

"Okay, your baby could be in distress."

"Tony, don't let anything happen to us." she said with tears steaming down her face.

"I won't, I promise."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As Ziva laid in the hospital bed, Tony prepared to ask the question that had be bothering him since they arrived at the ER seven hours previous. "Ziva, the baby, before. When?"

"I was sixteen. My mother thought that if I had a child, they would not force me into Mossad. I did not want to, but she forced me to. Her name was Noa. She was early, and I was too young."

"I'm sorry." Tony said the only thing he could think of. He got up from his chair by the bed and laid next to Ziva, giving her a hug. "That won't happen to Nava, okay. She will be fine."

"I'm scared Tony. What is going to happen to us, to her?" "Nothing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She will need a lot of bed rest. No stairs, and someone needs to be with her at all times. Okay?" Dr. Nyquist instructed Tony.

"I'll make sure. Addie, let's go, sweetie." Tony said to Ziva. He could se the fear in her eyes. "You okay, babe?"

"I'm fine, Luke."

On the way home, Ziva began to cry. "I don't want to lose this baby. I love it. I have to keep it."

"Ziva, you'll be fine, I promise. Okay. We will go back to D.C. as soon as they get Siazon. I promise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Tony, you have to stay down here. The doctor said someone had to stay with me at all times.

"Okay, where shall I sleep?"

"With me? I'll feel safer, and maybe you can make Nava Calm down. She doesn't like me to stay still."

"Okay. I love you, you know that, right. I love you more than I ever thought that I could. You and I are having a baby. A baby who will grow up with her father loving her and her mother more than anyone has ever loved a person."

"I love you too, Tony."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back at NCIS headquarters._

"_We don't even know where they are anymore. How are we supposed to tell them that Siazon is dead?"_

"_Jethro, we know where they were when they first went undercover, send Caden and Tim to look around that area, show their pictures around." The director said._

"_Rosener, McGee! You are going to go to Norfolk. Show pictures of David and DiNozzo. Siazon is dead."_

"_Who are David and DiNozzo?"_

"_NCIS agents. They went undercover about eight months ago. We lost them. Siazon is dead, so they can come back."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Excuse me, sir, have you seen these two?"

"That's Addison and Luke Rundell. They live on Charlotte Street. I think the house number is 567. I've had to deliver them a lot of stuff lately, Addison is on bed rest. They think she might lose the baby."

"Baby. Ziva's pregnant?" McGee said to himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a knock at the door, and Ziva was laying on top of him, asleep. "Ziva, I have to answer the door."

"Hmmmm?"

"I need to get up, okay."

"Yeah…" She mumbled as she rolled over.

"Probie? What are you doing here? If Siazon see's you, he'll kill me and Ziva."

"Siazon's dead, Tony. How's Ziva?"

"Siazon's dead?! Who's this guy? Hey, guy, what's your name?"

"Caden, this is Tony, Tony, this is Camden Rosener. He's your replacement. And you didn't answer my question, How's Ziva."

"Ziva's fine. She's sleeping."

"A man at the market said she's on bed rest. And that she's pregnant."

"She is and she is. She had to get pregnant to save our cover."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Come inside."

"Ziva, sweetie, get up, we have guests."

"Tony, why do we have guests? I am eight months pregnant. I do not want guests."

"It's McGee."

"Siazon-"

"Is dead. We can go back to D.C." He said, picking Ziva up.

"Wow, Ziva, you're pregnant."

"Really, I didn't notice."

"Why is carrying you?"

"I am on total bed rest. He has to carry me everywhere I go. Or I can not go."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" "A girl. Nava. She's due soon." Tony sat he down and kissed her head, which surprised McGee.

"Tony said you had to get pregnant for your cover?" He said, confused.

"I told Siazon that Sophie was pregnant. He would have killed us if I was not."


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTES**

**ZIVA SPEAKS A BIT OF HEBREW, WHICH WAS HARD FOR ME TO FIND, SO IF I GOT IT WRONG, Please CORRECT ME. **

"**Tony, what will they say when they see you carrying me?"**

"**First of all, the first thing they will think is that your pregnant. Then they will think about the father, which they will figure out is me. Then they will think that you need to see a doctor, which you do, you missed your last appointment, it was two hours ago. Then they will think about me carrying you."**

"**What are we going to do?" She asked quietly, laying her head on his shoulder.**

"**Don't worry, sweetie." he said as the elevator doors opened.**

"**TONY! ZIVA! You're……….pregnant?" Abby said, with a hint of confusion.**

"**Yeah. Tony, please put me down. She does not like this."**

"**She? Your having a girl?"**

"**Yes, Abby, we are having a girl." Tony answered for Ziva, who was rubbing her stomach, trying to get Nava to calm down.**

"**We? You mean?"**

"**We told Siazon Sophie was pregnant, so to keep us from getting killed, Ziva had to get pregnant." Abby looked a Ziva, who was now whispering to her stomach in Hebrew.**

"**Mameh is here. Shalev, please Nava. Shalev."**

"**How is she?" Abby whispered to Tony.**

"**She's fine. She is worried if I will be there for her and the baby.**

"**And will you?"**

"**Yes. Abby, I love her. I love her so much, I don't know what to do."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Ziva, let's go see Ducky. You missed your appointment today."**

"**Okay, but do you have to carry me?"**

"**You could sit in that chair and I could roll you."**

"**You're carrying me then."**

"**Ducky! You here?"**

"**Yes, Anthony, I am. And you are finally back." Ducky said, looking up from his autopsy.**

"**Tony, can we go somewhere else. I don't feel well."**

"**Ziva, congratulations. Abigail told me. Anthony, if you want me to check her out, we should probably go to Abigail's lab. And put her in this wheelchair, it's much safer." **

"**Yes, sir."**

"**She is very active, isn't she?"**

"**I wish she was not. She keeps me up all night."**

"**Everything appears to be alright, Ziva. When are you due?"**

"**Thursday."**

"**Two days. Not very long. I would keep her near a hospital, Anthony."**

"**I was planning on it. Her doctor wants her to go in tomorrow."**

"**Correction, Addison's doctor wants her to go tomorrow. Ziva does not have a doctor."**

"**That's right. Crap! What are we going to do?"**

"**Tony, they have doctors at the hospital. One of them will be able to deliver her."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**TONY! The baby is coming!" Ziva screamed.**

"**Huh? What? Oh my God!" he said. He grabbed the hospital bag picked up Ziva, and went to the car.**

"**Tony! Drive faster! Please. Shalev, Nava, Shalev. Hurry, please, Tony, hurry." She cried.**

"**Is everything okay, sir?"**

"**No, she is in labor!" He said as he sat Ziva in a wheelchair.**

"**Has she had any problems with her pregnancy?"**

"**Yes, she's been on bed rest most of the pregnancy. The baby was in distress."**

"**Okay. She's going to have to have an epidural right away."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Ziva, you are going to have to have a C-section. The baby was already in distress. We need to get her out as soon as possible." the tears she was trying to hold back came out. She was going to lose Nava, too.**

"**I am going to lose her, aren't I?" Ziva cried.**

"**It is a possibility, but she should be safe if we go now."**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Ziva blocked the whole world out, just waiting to hear the sound. The sound she wanted so bad to hear. Her baby crying. Finally, her child let out a loud wail.**

"**Tony, what does she look like?"**

"**She's beautiful. She had brown hair. Lots of brown hair."**

"**What's her name?" the nurse who was showing Nava to Ziva asked.**

"**Nava Grace. She's so beautiful, Tony." She said as the nurse took her away. "Is she alright?"**

"**She's going to be fine, miss." The nurse said. "You just have to get your stitches and go to recovery before you can hold her."**

"**Can Tony hold her, he is her father."**

"**Yes, of course."**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, Ziva. How is she?"

"She's fine." Ziva answered as she looked at her daughter. "It's amazing, Abby. I did not think I could love someone this much."

"She's beautiful. She looks like you. I don't see any Tony in her."

"Lucky, weren't you, Nava?"

"Talking about me, were you? Does anyone know how to put a car seat in the car? I can't figure it out."

"You told me you knew. I am not leaving with you until you do." "Don't worry, I'll find out before we go, there has to be someone who knows how to put it in."

"DiNozzo, you mean you let Ziva think that her child would be safe on the way home?"

"Sorry, Boss. Do you know how to do it?"

"Hell yes, I do. I made sure I knew how to put one in months before Kelly was born."

"Of course. Will you help me?"

"Let's go." 

Ziva readjusted to get more comfortable and Nava started wailing. "Shalev, Nava. Hush. What's wrong, baby? Shalev."

"I don't think I could ever do that." Abby stated, bluntly. 

"I didn't think so, either. For me and Tony, it was life or death. We chose life. I thought when we came back, he would leave us, but he didn't. He is the nicest man I have ever met."

**Thank you! This is the end of the first in the series. I started and finished it in one day!!**

**Read and REVIEW!**

**Talleigh!**


End file.
